¿Quien es mi papá?
by luna princessa
Summary: Un día antes de que Kushina se casarse con Minato, ocurre un acontecimiento el cual ella no recuerda, 10 años después aparece un hombres diciendo que es el padre de Naruto ¿como reaccionara Minato ante lo dicho por el hombre? ¿que le explicara Kushina? ¿lograra recordar lo ocurrido o su matrimonio terminara? pero sobre todo se pregunta Naruto ¿quien es mi papá?


_Esta es el primer fanfic que hago de Minakushi, y va dedicada a Erza Uchiha, ya que ella me ayudo e inspiro para publicar este fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado y sin más que decir disfrútenlo. _

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador._

Era mi despedida de soltera, estábamos en un antro que alquilamos para la ocasión todas estábamos bebiendo y platicando de cómo era la vida de casados y todo eso, mientras las horas pasaban y sin darnos cuenta, ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol las invitadas se fueron retirándose una por una hasta quedarnos solo Mikoto y yo.

- deberías irte de una vez ese baka-Fugaku se preocupara, si llegas tarde, además no quiero que después me ande reclamando por tus llegadas tardes dettebayo - Kushina mientras recogía las mesas.

- estas segura? Recuerda que ya es tarde y mañana es tu boda deberías dormirte temprano - preocupada.

- estaré bien se defenderme sola no por nada soy un ninja -Kushina sonriendo orgullosa.

- está bien nos vemos - sonriendo.

- nos vemos dettebayo - despidiéndola.

Veo a Mikoto tomar un taxi he irse mientras continuo con la limpieza del local hasta dejarlo reluciente una vez terminado, cierro la puerta del local con candado y me dirigí a mi casa, al llegar a la puerta antes de girar la perilla alguien se pone a mi espalda y me pone un trapo en la boca, trate de liberarme pero me empecé a sentirme débil y antes de perder el conocimiento vi sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros y en unos minutos perdí el conocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente despierto en la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza no lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido después de salir del antro, cuando intente pararme de la cama un fuerte dolor en la zona baja del abdomen me detuvo obligándome a sentarme no entendía porque me dolía esa zona así que me tome del buro dos pastillas para el dolor después voltie hacia el reloj que marcaba las 9:30 am entonces tome el celular y cheque las llamadas tenía 10 llamadas perdidas: 3 de Mikoto, 5 de Minato y 2 de la estilista, no entendía el porqué de sus llamadas, volvía mirar el reloj y después de unos segundos cay en cuenta.

- HOY ERA MI BODA- grita Kushina

Así que con una velocidad sobrehumana me bañe, me cambie y me fui en camino a la casa de Mikoto que es donde me iba a arreglar.

- ¿dónde estará Kushina? se supone que debió de haber llegado hace media hora -Mikoto viendo por todos lados nerviosa.

- tranquila conociéndola se debió de haber quedado dormida vuelve a intentar llamarla -tesunade

- si -antes de que marcara el número se sintió un temblor voltearon de dónde provenía el temblor y vieron a Kushina corriendo a toda velocidad quedando estáticas.

- ¡a un lado! -Kushina

- aaaaaahhhhhh - gritos

Kushina no alcanza a frenar a tiempo y se las lleva de encuentro cayendo como hojas en otoño.

- ¡Ya llegue! -Kushina sudando por la carrera.

Todas se levantan adoloridas y la miran como diciendo "ya lo sabemos" después todas entran a la casa y empiezan a maquillarse y arreglarse al terminar todas entran a la limosina para dirigirse a la iglesia.

- estoy nerviosa dettebayo -Kushina

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien - tsunade sonriendo

- si en estos momentos Minato te debe estar esperando en el altar - Mikoto sonriendo.

- suspiro -Kushina.

- ya vamos a llegar - chofer

- llego el momento - Mikoto

- Si, hoy nada va a salir mal dettebayo -Kushina sonriendo.

Al llegar se puede ver a la gente afuera de la iglesia y en el altar Minato esperándola, el chofer se detiene y le abre la puerta, Kushina sale con un hermosa vestido blanco brillante, una cola larga y su velo de novias cubriéndole el rostro todos la observaban caminaba a paso lento hacia Minato, la gente empezaba a entrar a sentarse, ella iba despacio pero después se corrió hacia el altar y abrazo a Minato él le sonrió y se acomodaron al frente del padre.

- queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos...- Padre

- Minato te amo - Kushina

- Yo también te amo - Minato

- hasta que la muerte los separe -Padre

- acepto -Minato

- ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia -Padre

Minato le da un tierno beso pero lleno de amor y todos los presentes aplauden a los nuevos esposos.

- siempre estaremos juntos no importa lo que pase -Kushina sonriendo.

Mientras entre las sombras un extraño observaba al nuevo matrimonio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- prepárate para lo que te espera Kushina, porque mi venganza apenas comienza.

CONTINUARA...

_Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen los errores cometidos y por favor dejen review su opinión es importantes._


End file.
